lower_duck_pondfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwenda Davis
Gwenda Davis is your average middle aged woman for the most part. She lives in a small house with her dog Brian. She runs a choir group and enjoys making tea for others and being as welcoming as she can. Nobody knows what her job is, it is thought she inherited a lot of money from her parents and doesn't need to work but that doesn't explain why she decides to live a very cheap life. Early Life Gwenda was born and raised in the city. She was an only child and spent most of her childhood alone. This was until she met Brian. She states that they instantly became best friends. If you were to ask Brian about this it is said that he had a differing opinion on that. As she grew up she achieved steady grades and did pretty well for herself. In her early 20s she got married, however she refuses to give his name. She gave birth to a son not long after. Brian agreed to let her name the son Brian however, we are not sure how he truly feels about this. There is strong evidence to suggest that Brian had a rough upbringing. His father is an alcoholic and Gwenda appears to have neglected him due to only hanging out with Brian. This turned him into quite a delinquent. Eventually, Gwenda and her husband got a divorce and Brian stayed with the father. Brian Brian was her best friend until he died in a rubber duck related incident a few years back, according to her. Brian was born and grew up in Lower Duck Pond and they dreamed of moving back together. After Brians apparent death Gwenda was so grief stricken that she decided to adopt a dog and name him Brian in his memory. This is why you will almost never see her without her dog. Gwenda will use any opportunity she can get to talk about him. She also decided now that she had a dog named Brian, that if she moved to Lower Duck Pond, she would be fulfilling Brians dream. The Letters Gwenda claims to be recieving letters from "Brian and he's not actually dead" Gwenda believes that someone is impersonating Brian and is currently seeking the culprit. She flat out denies any claims of Brian being alive. She has refused to let us look into the matter further. Gwenda finally realised that there was no impersonator which can be seen on this post. She then was enlightened here and started on her spiritual journey. The Rubber Duck Related Incident This was the incident where Brian "died". For most of her life Gwenda believed that it had actually happened and would try to shut anyone down who claimed otherwise. The truth of the events were later revealed on this post. Gwenda was initially in denial when this was first released but eventually she came to terms with the fact that Brian was alive. Mostly through her enlightenment. The Rubber Duck Collection It is reasonable to assume that Brians job was making rubber ducks. Somehow this led to Gwenda's utter obsession with them. She claims it is the only thing that brings her joy. Brian would custom make her rubber ducks to add to her collection. Anyone who lived in Lower Duck Pond 20 or more years ago is likely to be a rubber duck in Gwendas collection. Brian would tell her stories about each person he represented as a rubber duck so this is what she used for her first impressions of everyone. Some people also claim that Brian was somehow able to tell the future through rubber ducks, being able to predict peoples future jobs and partners. We are not sure how credible this is. The Choir When Gwenda moved here she decided to become more involved in the community, she would make a choir group. The sesions take place on Sundays after church at her house. She serves tea and food and lets everyone pet Brian. She claims that everyone is welcome to join. They like to sing church classics, general classics and modern songs with a religious twist such as turning "I be flossin'" by Backpack kid to "I be praisin'" Spiritual Journey Gwenda claims that one night she was praying and then went into a trace where she met God. She proceeded to devote her entire life to him. A few days later she claimed to have met Jesus and was told to start making the new New Testament with Jesus. She gave updates to the town of Lower Duck Pond every so often. After a while Gwenda vanished. She was gone for a month or two before she came back with this post. It seems like she had gone on a trip to Europe without informing anyone and has completely given up on her spiritual journey. She remains christian but otherwise she has mostly gone back to her original self. Minus the whole thinking Brian is dead thing. Category:Citizens